Manodite
Anos/'Manodite' is the Hidden Universe's DNA sample of an Anodite from the planet Anodyne. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Universe He resembles a female Anodite, with the main exceptions being his green color and name "Anos." Back in Action: Alien Universe He has the body of a female Anodite (including purple skin and glowing pink and white hair), but is much more muscular and has shorter hair organized much like Ben's. Negative Anos Negative Anos, Albedo's version of Anos, appears much like regular Anos except that his mana is red and his skin is dark maroon. Ben 10: Alien Universe *In Ben 10: Alien Queen, he was unlocked from Grandma Verdona and briefly used for the first time. Ben appeared to not like the idea of using him while Gwen was around since she had more experience with Anodite powers. Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Magikfest, he made his first re-appearance. *In Hit and Miss, his hologram appeared. *In Ten Plus Twenty, Gwen 20 used her version of Anos (whose name was Womanodite, a play on Manodite, an alternate version of Anos). *In Missing Link, both Negative Anos (wielded by Albedo) and regular Anos appeared. Negative Anos was used by Albedo to make harboring Cyanne easier through shackling him with mana. *In New Girl, he was used briefly to decipher the trustworthiness of Mistress. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, Negative Anos was used in an attempt to free the episode's titular character from imprisonment inside the display in the Commander's throne room. Later, Ben used Anos to track down Chelsii. *In Threat or Menace, Negative Anos closed the portal that breached the Tertiary Wing from the roof of the Roghs' apartment building. *In The Alternative, Anos was used to protect the Bellwood police officers from Darkstar. *In Why Am I Here?, Anos was briefly seen finding Albedo (as Negative Obsorber) in an abandoned ship in the Null Void. *In Welcome to Chronospect, Anos was used to create a shield over himself and Upgrade Ben after Upgrade Ben sacrifices himself for Ben. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Universe *'Ben 10: Alien Queen '(first appearance) Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Magikfest (first re-appearance) *Hit and Miss'' (hologram only) *''Ten Plus Twenty'' (Gwen 20's Womanodite) *''Missing Link'' (Negative Anos and Ben's Anos) *''New Girl'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror (Negative Anos and Ben's Anos) *Threat or Menace'' (Negative Anos) *''The Alternative'' *''Why Am I Here?'' *''Welcome to Chronospect'' *'Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed '(Negative Anos) Shorts *''Clock Worked'' Trivia *He also appeared in Ben 10: Alien Universe in the episode Ben 10: Alien Queen where he is unlocked by Grandma Verdona. When he is unlocked, though, his name is "Anos." Anos is a fanon alien in the Alien Universe Chronology, though, and will be seen in Ben 10: Omni-Revolution. *In SoRandom's previous series, he also had an Anodite alien who was called Benspark. **However, SoRanom31's series is no longer up. *A version of Gwen Tennyson known as Gwen 20 (who appeared in Ten Plus Twenty) calls her version of Anos Womanodite. Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10: Omni-Revolution Chronology Category:Energy Beings Category:Anodites Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Mana